


A Different Life

by DaturaMoon



Series: Narcos Mexico [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Narcos Mexico, Walt Breslin Narcos Mexico, Walt Breslin x OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Narcos Mexico AU |  Walt Breslin x Female ex-lover OC |  Rating Mature 18 +This was born of complete randomness and how bad I feel for Walt when I rewatch Narco Mexico. I am not sure how long or short this will be. You know the nature of the show and canon topics like drugs, violence, etc.
Relationships: Walt Bresin / OC, Walt Breslin/Reader
Series: Narcos Mexico [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is multi chapter I've moved it from the Narcos Mexico Book to here.

Walt was thinner than she remembered. Mexico and his work with the DEA were taking its toll. 20 minutes in and neither of them barely spoke a word to each other. Nia wondered, was it a mistake coming here?

“5 years,” Walt muttered, Nia’s gaze fixed on the ugly wall decoration behind him as he watched her.

“Yeah.” One word was all she could manage at the moment, emotions running through her like lightning bolts.

“Why did you come?” He asked, no malice in his voice, just curiosity.

“I was worried about you, my dreams they were...not good.”

“You still get those?”

“I do.” Nia looks at him for the first time in a while, really looks at him. The deep-set tiredness and sadness in his eyes break her heart. He looked like shit; thin, tired, and frail. But she knew Walt, even if he was all those things, he would keep going.

“The eerie thing is, those dreams of yours, you were often right.”

“...just be careful, Walt.” She warns softly. Deep empathy in her voice and eyes; her empathy was one of the many things he loved about her.

“Careful doesn’t come with the job.”

Nia sighs, “I know we didn’t end on good terms. But it doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you. You-,” she paused and placed her hand over his on the table.

The contact softens him as his eyes focus on their hands. Nia could feel his energy, she could feel how much such a simple touch meant to him. Walt must have been touch starved among all the rest of it, “I know this is a high risk, it’s what you do. Just know you have people who will miss you if anything h-“

“Don’t worry about me, “ he interrupts her, “I’m still breathing. See.” He demonstrates with a deep breath.

Nia's head drops just a little as she fiddles with the empty glass using her free hand, “You’re wasting away, Walt.”

“Fuck it, I’ll put some meat on my bones once this is all over. Deal?” He smiles, it’s a real smile that makes her smile as well.

“You better.”

Walts's gaze returns to her hand over his, thankful she didn't move it yet. A moment later he notices the lack of a ring on her finger, last he heard she was engaged.

“Oh, that.” Nia read his mind before he could ask. She lifts her hand taking the warmth with her, leaving his hand feeling cold on the table.

“We don’t have to talk about that shit if you don’t want to.”

“It's simple really, it didn’t work out.”

“Too bad.”

“Bullshit. You hated that guy.”

“Shit, I still fucking hate that guy. He was a fucking asshole.”

“Wow, strong emotions expressed.”

“You deserve better. Fuck him, I’m glad it didn’t work.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly clear-headed after us Walt. My judgment wasn’t so good.”

“...” he parts his lips to speak and stops, looking at her softly “ I'm sorry.”

Silence falls between them both, despite the storms inside. Walt and Nia both thinking about the shit that went wrong in the end. The things that led to their downfall; both played a part, but Walt played a bigger part.

Nia speaks up first, “I just - I needed you to open up more. You were so closed. You weren’t there even though you were...there.”

“I know.” Walt fumbles around for a cigarette in his pocket. Once he had it, he lights it, noticing her reaction, “You still hate these?”

“That shit will kill you.” A seriousness in her voice replacing the worry.

“Either this will or my job. At least I know my options.”

Feeling a little defeated and raw, Nia contemplated ending this early. Walt sees it in her face. Nia was having a hard time seeing him like this, his overall grimness wasn't helping.

“You want to leave?”

“...it was a bit extreme just coming here, I know. But, I had to see if you were okay, in person.” Nia stands and reaches for money to pay, Walt stops her, hand on her wrist.

“No.”

“...” she takes her money back, “fine, I’ll just buy the next round. I’m here for 5 days. Maybe if you have time, we can try this again. Maybe the second try won’t be as intense.”

“No promises.” He raises his half-empty beer to her.

“No promises.” She forces a smile.

Using the pen on the table, she scribbles an address on a napkin, then handing it to him. “This is where I’m staying, now you know where to find me.”

“Got it.” He folds it up, slipping it in his pocket.

Another weird silence passes as their eyes lock in a desperate gaze. Nia turns on her heels, holding the tension in her shoulders as Walt's eyes burn through her. “Hey, Nia.”

“Yeah?” She turns to look at him.

“I know I look like shit, but you, you look great.”

Walt could see her nibble her bottom lip, the way she did when she was anxious or nervous. “Thanks, see you later Walt.” Turning quickly, Walt couldn't see the rest of her reaction as she rushed to the door in quick strides.

As the doors closed behind her, Walt sank back into the booth; his free hand coming up to rub his face, the cigarette burning in the other. 5 years, he thought, it could have been a different life with her; a life with no Mexico, no Felix. A life so foreign to him now he could barely picture it.

To be continued...


	2. Way Back When

Flashback - Nia’s perspective ( 8 years earlier)

The bar was quiet for a Thursday night, not that she minded so much. After such a busy week it was welcomed. It was only a couple hours into her shift when he came in, the skinny guy with dark hair and a certain kind of pensive mystery about him. He was a regular, with a favorite spot at the bar; one that was waiting for him.

Walt slid into the seat, hand on the bar as his brown eyes met hers. He seemed in a good mood today, sometimes he came in carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Nia, how’s your night?”

“Slow, in a good way - I need slow right now,” she placed her hands flat on the counter, “you Walt, how are you?”

“Today was good.”

“Good, the regular?”

“Please.”

“You got it.” Nia proceeds to pour his drink, one finger of whiskey neat.

As she placed the drink before him, Nia couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. Nia caught him checking her out before, but it was never in a creepy animal way like most guys; there was a softness about him.

Walt seemed the kind of guy who wanted a girlfriend, but didn’t have one. He told her what he did for a living, with that kind of life it made sense. Happy marriage rates weren't really high for detectives and agents.

Still, everytime he came in, with those puppy dog eyes her crush on him grew more and more. He never gave too much away, even when he was intoxicated. Nia had so many questions.

“Have a drink with me? I promise, I won't arrest you.” He said with a smile.

“Well, as long as you don’t arrest me,” she poured herself a drink, then raised her glass in the air. He matched her movement.

“To you.”

“You are sweet.”

As they enjoyed their drinks, Nia leaned into the counter, holding his gaze. “What’s it like, your job?”

Walt shrugged, looking for the words to describe it, “Shit, I don’t know. Gritty, exhausting, exciting. Sometimes, fucking boring.”

As she laughed softly.

Walt takes a deep breath, as if he was working himself up to say something. “Nia?”

“Yeah?”

“Since i’m having a good day -,” his eyes dropped down to the glass as he clenched his jaw, “you must get asked out all damn day, but -” he paused again.

“Oh come on, don’t be shy. You’re a good looking guy, Agent.”

“I’d like to take you to dinner.”

“Friend dinner or potentially romantic dinner?”

“Uh, which one would you like?”

“Honestly? The latter, but I recently broke up with someone, so I think I need a little more time.”

“I like your honesty, friend date it is.”

“Just tell me when and where, I’ll be there.”

\- flashback over -

\- Current time -

“Cafe Azul” NIa mouths the words, feeling the texture of the worn paper between her thumbs and index fingers. She must have stared at this thing for at least a few minutes now; a small 3x3 memento of the past.

Cafe Azul was the little speakeasy lounge she loved back home. The same lounge she and Walt had their first date. Nia couldn’t recall telling him it was her favorite, but somehow, he knew or found out.

Nia could remember it like it was yesterday. Walt went out of his way, making sure it was a nice first date. Not the snappiest of dressers, she expected him to show up in a flannel and some jeans.

But, to her surprise he gave it his best shot. Walt threw together a nice dark blue shirt with dark jeans and a blazer. He looked cute, a little like he was trying but it was still pretty cute.

He was nervous, despite playing it cool. Everytime she caught him watching her, the smallest little smile would linger on his lips. Nia liked Walt already, in spite of how different they were as people; the differences only made her more curious about him.

As the night progressed, they talked about their childhoods, dreams fulfilled and unfulfilled, and everything in between; music, films, favorite seasons. Nia even went on a long winded monologue about her art therapy training with the kids and how the bar was just to save money.

For over a year, Walt was one of her favorite customers, but a stranger. Over one night, on a 6 hour “friend” date, she felt closer to him (and him to her) than either could have imagined.

At the end of the night, Walt didn’t kiss her, even though he wanted too. Nia figured he was being respectful of the whole fresh out of a breakup thing; this only gave him more points in her book.

Nia wanted the kiss too, but everything with the ex was fresh. She promised to give herself at least a couple of months before getting involved with anyone else. Even though she liked Walt, she would keep that promise.

As all this flooded her thoughts, a knock at the door shocked her back to the present. Dropping the card on the table, Nia stands; she wasnt expecting a guest. The anxiety only passed when she realized she knew the knock, it was a special one her and Walt would use way back when.

Nia opens the door, “Walt.”

“I can’t stay, but I wanted to see you.”

“We never did have that second round. Come in ,” Nia steps aside, closing the door and locking it once he enters. “ I only have a bottle of wine here, we could go to the bar if-”

“No, it’s fine, I want to be clear headed about this.”

“Okay.” Nia stands across from him, hands together in front of her. “What do you mean by this?”

Walt starts to speak but stops. Nia notices the bandage on his hand.

“What happened to your hand?” She comes closer, gently taking his hand into hers. She’s warm to the touch. Walt lets her examine his hand, taking the opportunity to observe her.

He missed her touch, he missed her close to him like this. The length of her eyelashes, her smell, the way her lips parted slightly as she focused on a task.

“What happened?” She asks again,

“Just doing what needs to be done.”

Nia nods and releases his hand, turning away to pour herself another glass of wine.

Her back to him, Walt looks around and notices the small card on the table. The color of the card familiar to him, he feeds his curiosity and picks it up; smiling once he realizes what it is.

“You still have this?”

“Yeah,” her voice barely above a whisper as she approaches him, “ I forgot to put it away. You weren't supposed to-” she reaches for it with her free hand, Walt holds it up in the air, keeping it from her.

“Why is me seeing it a bad thing?”

“You know why.”

Walt grows quiet, bringing the card back to eye level, his eyes traveling over the words.

“Walt, you were going to tell me something earlier. What is it?”

“This was the fanciest date I ever went on. I wanted it to be perfect for you.”

“It was perfect.”

Walt smiles but it doesn't last long, a frown starts to appear. He puts the card on the table. “It was smart, leaving when you did. I couldn't imagine bringing you into all this shit.”

Deciding not to reply to that, Nia sits on the couch, abandoning the wine glass on the side table as she presses her palms into her knees. A moment later Walt joins her, sitting close, his knee touching hers.

“Walt, what did you want to tell me?”

“You came all this way because you were worried about me. I’m sure from what you’ve seen, you don’t feel any better.”

She shakes her head slightly, still not looking at him.

“I’m not the best host, I suck at it. But, I’m glad you came. Seeing you is, it’s good. Even if I'm just- causing you more worry.”

“It was good to see you too, you stubborn bastard.” Nia grins and Walt leans in close, trying to get her to look at him.

“I’m a pain in the ass, I know.”

“You are, but i can be too.”

He finally gets his wish, her eyes meet his.

“It’s mostly me.” He adds, loving the full smile now animating her lips.

Walt gently touches her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. His hands dry against her soft skin. “I think about you. Sometimes I think about you so much I-I smell you, it's like you're right there.”

Nia lets her eyelids close. Battling with herself as she melts into his caress and the softness of his words.

Walt brings his free hand up, resting it on the side of her neck; massaging her earlobe between his fingers.

Screw it. I could die tomorrow. Walt tells himself; leaning in to kiss her.

Nia accepts the kiss; warm electricity dances through them, shocking the tension right out of their bodies as they melt into each other.

In just a few hours Walt had to follow a lead and take a trip. Still, he chose to stay. To spend a few rare hours with Nia; to recapture just a little bit of what his heart was nostalgic for.


	3. Pandoras Box

The airport felt harsher than usual. With no way of contacting him, Nia couldn’t ask to say goodbye. After he left at 5 am, she didn’t see him again for the remainder of the trip. 

Nia knew the nature of his work, he was likely immersed in something big. In that kind of situation, calling her wasn’t a priority. But, she hoped he at least thought about it. 

Being together again opened up a Pandora's box of emotions. Everything about the way they ended was so unsettled; there was never a drop of closure. They both just accepted the end and moved on, leaving so much more to be said.

Over the years, Nia was convinced she got over him. Mexico showed her this was not the case, not at all. Opening this box may do more harm than good, but it was too soon to tell. All she did know, right now, was waiting for her flight, she wished he was with her. Even for a moment, so she could see his face one more time.

Soon the flight comes. 

…

Being back home for the last week was a rollercoaster. Some days Nia felt lighter like she left the weight of Mexico at the airport. Other days, she felt heavier than ever. 

Today was a lighter day, Nia was hosting an early dinner party for a few close friends. Among them a potential romantic partner. James was a friend of hers. He liked her for a long time and when he asked her out again a few days ago, she entertained the idea. 

Dinner went well. After eating, everyone moved into the living room. As the music played and everyone enjoyed desert the doorbell rings. Nia wasn’t expecting anyone else. 

Before Nia could head to the door, her sister Mya volunteers. Leaving the room before she could object. As Mya opens the door, she finds a familiar face on the other side of it,

“Walt?” Surprise in her voice. 

“Mya, hi.” 

“Wow, blast from the past.” 

“Nice to see you. How are you?" 

"Good, good...you?

"I'm alright. Is your sister home?” 

“Inside, “Mya grips the side of the door and glances back over her shoulder, “we’re kind of having a gathering.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t take up too much time.” 

“Okay,” Mya opens the door wider, motioning for him to come in. 

Mya always liked Walt, sure this was not a great time for him to show up. But deep down she always hoped he and Nia would get back together. Maybe, Walt being here was a good thing. 

“Just, wait a moment.” 

He closes the door behind him as Mya turns to the living room. 

It’s a short hallway, Walt peaks inside counting about 6 people. In the middle of the room was Nia, setting some things on a table. Beside her, a guy standing close and seemingly flirting with her. 

Mya reaches Nia and whispers in her ear. Nia's eyes shoot toward the archway, seeing Walt standing there. He waves at everyone; it's kind of cute and awkward. Nia invites him, introducing him to the few people he didn’t know. 

The room was full of old friends, most who were around when she and Walt first met. After a brief conversation, they step outside to the back yard and take a seat. 

Walt speaks up first. “I won’t stay long, I see you’re busy.” 

“A little yeah.” 

“Smells good in there. Like your cooking.” 

“Right you are detective," Nia holds up her hands, "made with these right here." 

“God, I miss your cooking.” 

“I bet you do.” Nia nudges him playfully to lighten the intensity of all this. 

Silence falls between them as they figure out what to say next. Walt knew he had to see her, he just didn't plan out what he wanted to say. 

Nia stands, motioning to the house, “I’ll make you something to go.” 

“No, don-”

“Please. It will give me a moment to think of what to say because to say you surprised me by showing up is an understatement. I’m kind of - at a loss for words.” 

“Please do. To be perfectly honest, I have no fucking idea what to say either." 

“Good, maybe we can both think of something by the time I come back.” 

Nia leaves. 

In the kitchen, as she fills two containers with food, her sister joins her. 

“I can’t believe Walts here,” Mya says. 

“I know.” 

“So, what does this mean?” 

Nia closes the containers and looks at her, “Honestly, I have no fucking idea. I really don’t know.” 

“I hope it's okay I let him in.” 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Nia touches Mya’s arm to reassure her, “It’s fine. I won't be long, take over for me?" 

“You got it.” 

Placing the containers in a small bag she leaves her sister and returns to Walt. 

Once outside, she places the bag on the small table to the side of them and sits down. 

“I would have come by earlier, but I had something to do. Then I went to see Danny,“ He pauses, “Alejandra is moving.” 

Nia could see the pain in his eyes. Walt was latching on to Danny because it was the closest thing he had to Greg. She could understand this, but she also understood Alejandra needed to move on. She needed to move on and do it outside of Texas. 

“I know, I saw her a few days ago.” 

Walt looks up at her again, almost as if to ask why she didn't tell him. 

“I have no way to reach you. Remember?” 

“Yeah,” He glances back at the house, watching the group have fun in the living room. 

“Walt, you are a good uncle to him. Greg would be proud. Still, Alejandra needs to find some peace. She can’t do it there.” 

“I’m glad you two are still close,” He replies, still watching the party. Nia knew he was specifically watching James. 

“You know you can still visit him? Just give her time to adjust.”

“I will.” He takes a deep breath, pressing his palms into his thighs. His eyes capture hers once more, “I went to the airport, I missed you by 5 minutes.” 

Nia’s eyes widen at the revelation, “I didn’t think, I mean I knew you were busy so-” 

“I couldn’t contact you for a couple of days. A lot of shit went down. Hopefully, for something good, finally.” He sits up, “ Nia. I’m so fucking close, I can feel it.” 

“That’s good. Is that why you’re back, caught someone important?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

They both smile and she looks away first. When she lowered her head strands of hair fall to her face. Walt gives in to the urge and smooths them back and behind her ear. 

“Nia?” 

“Yes?”

Walt leans in close, “When this is all over, and I know you’ll be safe. I’m going to get you back.” 

Nia laughs, not to mock him, he knew that. Sometimes she did laugh when she was nervous, he could tell by the way she fidgeted with her bracelet this was a nervous laugh. 

“I’m serious, whoever that guy is,” he tilts his head toward the house, “if he’s still around, I’m still going to get you back.” 

Nia parts her lips to speak but doesn't know what to say. She knew her heart was beaming at such a thought; to be with him again, to try again. Still, her logical mind and the part of her trying to move on, those parts were anxious at the sound of this. 

“I know why you are nervous. Toward the end, I was a shit boyfriend. I let Gregs' death kill me too. I wasn't there for you, or myself. I am sorry.” 

“Thank you for that, it feels good to hear.” 

Walt takes her hand into his. “I have to go back to Mexico, but when I return for good, I’ll be right at that door.” 

“You can’t ask me to wait, you know that.” 

“I know,” He kisses the back of her hand as he stands. Nia watches the gesture lovingly. A second later, he kisses the top of her head. Inhaling the scent of her hair to keep it with him longer. 

Nia blinks away oncoming tears. Walt was her guy, she loved him. Her feelings for him, after all this time, we're still so raw. 

“You know I don’t like seeing you cry,” His thumb brushing against her cheek. 

“Well, you know,” Nia takes a sharp breath in and stands, shoving her hands in her pockets.“I have to get back, hosting a dinner and all.” 

Walt nods his head gently before pulling her into a hug. She melts into it, holding tight. They stay like this for a while.

“I love you,” Walt whispers in her ear.

“I love you too.” 

“I’ll come back in one piece. I promise.” Walt steps back, holding her arms as he takes a good look at her. 

“You better,” Nia replies. 

Once Walt releases her, Nia grabs the bag reminding him to take it. Holding it under his left arm, Walt starts toward the door then stops short, turning back around. 

“I almost forgot, I got you a little something,” Using his free hand, he pulls a small box out of his left pocket. He places it in her palm, "I hope you like it. I was never good at picking out little things like that.” 

Nia opens the box. Inside is a beautiful pair of round earrings, painted in vibrant colors on silver. A smile lights up her face, 

“I love them, thank you.’ 

“Good, let me.” Temporarily placing the bag down, Walt puts the earrings in her ears. He's a little clumsy about it, but it's cute, “They look good on you.” 

“Thanks.” 

They share a long lingering gaze before Walt breaks eye contact first. He retrieves the bag.

“Get back to your party.”

"Get back to saving the world." 

Walt winks at her, opening the sliding door and making his way out of the house.


	4. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along for the ride, it’s so cool to have a fic created from an idea, I will never tire of that feeling. Thank you for the support and helping this little fic get seen, plus inspiring me to continue it.

Miguel’s words haunted him like a ghost. A spirit taunting him, following him, whispering in his ear, and seeping its slimy fingers into the deepest parts of his brain. 

Walt takes a long drag of the cigarette, he looks out at the horizon. Maybe he should have taken a plane straight back? To get the hell out of Mexico. But he was so tired his bones ached, his back was bothering him, and he had a mild headache that wouldn't go away. 

Seeing as taking care of himself wasn’t his strongest skill, Walt decided to stop moving, just for a few hours. To listen to his body and book a room in a hotel for the night. 

Finishing off the cigarette, he steps back into the room and slides the balcony door closed. It was a nice room, one of the best he’s ever been in, too bad he was alone. 

Making a drink, Walt drops down on the couch and flips the t.v on. He only watches it for a second before his eyes move to the phone on the wall across the room. 

Walt could call her, but he wasn’t sure he should. He fucked up. He couldn't deliver on his promises to his guys despite his efforts. Even worse, they were dead, the blood was on his hands. Blood he could never wash away. 

Putting the glass down, Walt curses under this breath as he runs his hands over his face and through his hair. If he called her, he’d have to tell he’s been pushing papers in Sacramento for almost a month and didn’t call; she would be furious. Rightfully so. 

He didn’t want any more blood on his hands. He didn’t want to fuck anyone else’s life up. It was the only reason that he stayed away from the only single thing in the world he wanted, needed; Nia. 

...

Flashback ( about 3 weeks ago)

Walt's hand feels heavy as he digs in his pockets for change. Finding what he needs, Walt slips the coins in the slot and turns around, leaning into the wall as the phone rings. 

Ring Ring Ring Ring 

Walt sighs heavily and lets his eyes fall close. Quietly speaking to himself, “ pick up, pick up.” 

Ring Ring Ring Ring 

“Fuck,” on a heavy breath he waits a little longer, hoping she’ll answer. After two more rings, the phone on the other end is picked up quickly. 

Nia’s comforting rich voice on the other end, “Hello?” 

Walt slouches over, feeling relieved. His dry lips are parted to speak but he just listens, savoring her voice. 

“...Hello? Who is this?” She sounds more annoyed now. 

“Hey.” Walts voice cracks as he speaks. 

“Walt! God, I thought you were some creep - are you okay?” 

Licking his lips, he smiles, imagining her expression. The memory of her scent washes over him and lifts some of the pain from his heart. 

“....Walt, are you still there?” 

“I’m here,” he replies softly, “just, listening to your voice. I needed to hear your voice.” he clears his throat and swallows hard. 

Nia hesitates, he can tell she's sensing pain in his voice. “Walt, what happened?” 

He shakes his head as if she can see him, but she can’t. 

Forcing himself to stand tall again, he turns to face the booth, he places one of his palms flat against the wall. 

“I fucked up - " he confesses quietly, still shaking his head, he feels the tears return and sucks them back, “ I uh..nevermind. Are you okay?” 

“Walt, I’m worried now.” 

“Don’t be. I’m just,” he sniffles and holds the phone between his ear and shoulder as she digs in his shirt pocket for a cigarette, “tired as shit.” The pained laugh doesn’t make him sound any more convincing. 

Nia is quiet, he knows she doesn’t believe him. She sighs and tries to find a response.

Walt speaks again, “It took a while, did I catch you coming in?” 

“Yeah, it was my sister's birthday.” 

“Fuck, yeah I forgot...tell her happy birthday.” 

“I will….uh, please tell me if something is wrong.” He hears something shift in the background and the sound of a chair. 

“Nia,” the cigarette pack is empty, he tosses it on the floor, “shit - I gotta go...it was good to hear your voice.” 

“Walt, I know if you don’t want to talk it’s impossible to get anything out of you so I’ll just say this. Call me, talk to me...no matter what may or may not happen with us, I’ll be here. I care, okay.” 

Walt nods quickly and squeezes his eyes shut. I wish I could touch you. I wish I could look into your eyes as you speak. I wish I was there. The words linger on his tongue. But he doesn't speak them aloud. 

Walt clears his throat and opens his eyes, “Thank you for picking up. Take care of yourself, alright? I love you.” Walt hangs up the phone in a rushed gesture. 

If he stayed any longer, well, he didn’t know but his chest was heavy and he felt like he couldn't breathe right. 

Staring at the phone he instantly feels worse for being so quick on the trigger. He shouldn't have done that. Fighting the urge to call her back, Walt walks away from the phone. 

….

Nia 

Nia makes her way through the crowd, returning to Mya at the bar. 

“I’m surprised no one stole my seat, it’s never this busy in here!” She squeezes into the stool. 

“Must be something going on, maybe some sports thing.” Mya smiles and rests her elbow on the bar, leaning her head into her palm. 

Nia narrows her eyes at her sister, “What’s that look on your face, what are you up too?” 

“What do you mean?” Mya gives her an innocent look. 

“That is the look you would have whenever you were hiding something or up to something.” Nia leans in, examining her sister's face closely. 

“I’m not hiding shit.” Mya sits up and brings her drink to her lips. 

“This better not be another blind date because, ugh, “ Nia looks at the bar, scanning the bottles to see what she wants to order, “ I fucking hate dating. I'm over it." 

Nia sees something she wants. As she parts her lips to order the bartender is already before her, drink in hand. 

“For you.” She looks down at it, it’s her favorite drink. 

“ I Didn't - “ 

“It’s from him.” The bartender points to the very end of the bar with a smile on her lips. 

Nia looks at her sister first who is poorly trying to hide her smile. Following the bartender's finger, she spots a familiar face. 

That smirk. The smirk she noticed and adored from so long ago and those puppy dog eyes staring back at her, making the full room disappear. He raises a hand and waves. 

Nia feels the heat in her chest as her lips form a smile. Pressing the tip of her tongue against her teeth she shakes her head. 

She nudged her sister, “Mya, were you in on this?” 

Mya shrugs, but the answer is clear on her face. “He may or may not have asked me where you would be today.” 

Nia was pissed at him. After the phone call, he just dropped off the face of the fucking planet and she was worried sick. Still, seeing his face brought on that weightless feeling, that silly i-can't-stop-smiling feeling. 

She would tell him off later and make it clear that was not okay. But for now, she would let herself feel the happiness pumping through her veins. 

…

Hours later 

“I come bearing yummies!” Nia rushes back to the bed with a plate in her hand. Walt stares at her adoringly as he props his head on one of his palms while laying on his side. “Strawberries, chocolate, cherries!” 

Nia picks up a piece of chocolate and presses it against Walt's lips. Walt playfully bites her fingers before eating it. 

As Nia bites down on a cherry, Walt swallows the chocolate and leans forward.

“You look good in my shirt.” 

“I barely got it on,” she laughs, “it’s too small for me.” 

Walt shrugs, “it looks so much sexier this way.” 

Rolling her eyes, Nia eats a bar of chocolate and moves the plate between them. A few seconds pass, Walt’s gaze stays strong on hers. 

Nia matches his body language, “what are you looking at Agent?” 

As she waits for him to reply, she can't help but notice how relaxed he looks. Walt's pale face has color again, he's put a little weight on and his eyes are bright. He looks like the Walt she remembered, like her Walt. 

“I told you I’d get you back.” Walt brags. 

Nia shoves him with a gentle push, “no one said we were back together.” 

A flash of worry fills his face and Nia starts to laugh. Grabbing the plate she puts it on the table and pulls him into a kiss. 

“You’re fucking with me, right?” He asks as their lips part, she touches her nose to his.

“Am I?” She teases. 

Walt grunts, “you’re being a shit.” 

“You deserve a little torture after that disappearing act.” She raises her eyebrows at him. 

Laying back on the bed, Walt looks up at the ceiling, “i know I know. You tore me a good one.” 

“Which you deserved.” Nia draws out the words while poking at him. 

“Damn right I deserved it. I am sorry.” He reaches out to grab her hand and kisses the back of it. “I’ll do better this time, I promise. You got me, all of me….if you want it.” 

Nia rolls on top of him and plants a kiss on his chin. He wraps his arms around her. 

“Yeah, I do. And I’m going to hold you to that.” Nia replies. 

Walts smile reaches his eyes, he pulls her closer. Nia rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. 

Maybe that different life they both dreamed of was possible and they only needed a second chance to get it right.


End file.
